My Angel
by XXEllenCullenXX
Summary: "The soft slumber of a sleeping angel. My angel." This is Ian and Wanda's first night together after the rain ends. Told from Ians POV.


**Ian's POV**

The rains had ended and Wanda was moving in with me. I wasn't entirely sure what to expect. I watched her from across the game room, smiling fondly at Jamie. Melanie softly touched her back as she walked past. Jared walked to her and picked up the mattress we had spent every night together on.

"I can carry that Jared" she stated in her gentle voice.

"I doubt it" Jared smiled down at her and ever so softly touched her cheek. Jealousy rocketed through me, I quickly suppressed it. Everyone touched Wanda this way now, she was so beautiful, and finally her gentleness and kindness matched the body she wore.

As she bent down to pick up the pillows, her golden hair fell in her face and she tucked it behind her ear. She followed Jared out of the door.

"Oi O'Shea " I heard a harsh voice behind me. I turned to see Melanie. Her once astonishing face seemed less beautiful without the creature I adored behind the expression. Yet, when Melanie smiled at me, the same smile Wanda once had I couldn't help but feel a pang of recognition. This was a confusing situation all around.

"Yes, Melanie?" I answered her softly. I was still unsure how to act around Melanie, her character so different from Wanda's. She was louder and more stubborn. She was _human_ in a way Wanda never could be.

"If you hurt Wanda, you will have me to answer too" her voice was soft, almost menacing.

"I would never even imagine hurting her" every word I said to Melanie was the truth. She smiled a wide smile.

"Just a heads up, Ian" and with a soft laugh, she bent down and picked up a box. I watched her stroll out of the room and smiled to myself. Suddenly Wanda's face appeared around the door of the games room. I smiled at her. I crossed the room towards her, when I was close enough she reached her hand out towards me. I took it happily, feeling her beautiful soft skin.

"Ian" she whispered my name as I stroked the back of my hand the length of her cheekbone. She leant into my hand and closed her eyes. I slowly moved my face closer to hers. She opened her eyes slowly and seeing my face she smiled in encouragement. I took her small face in both my hands and softly kissed her plump pink lips. As I kissed her one of her hands was wrapped around my neck and the other drawing patterns on my left cheek. I closed my eyes and just felt the feeling of her soft, wet lips moving with mine. A perfect moment with the most perfect person.

A pointed cough behind Wanda broke our embrace. Wander's hands left my neck and she turned bright pink.

"Don't mean to interrupt, but if you guys want any dinner you better get going, Kyle has eaten most of it already" Jeb smiled at me and then winked at Wanda. Wanda smiled at Jeb and started down the tunnel towards the canteen.

"So..." Jeb began his sentence and I turned to look at him. "You and Wanda, huh?"

"That's the plan" I watched her retreating figure, so soft, so feminine.

"I hear she is moving into your room" He did not sound shocked or disapproving like some of the others had when I told them.

"Yes, tonight" I smiled at him.

"About time" he murmured softly and shot me one of his rare smiles " Go and get some food, Ian"

I strolled through the caves towards the canteen. I passed Jared and Melanie holding hands as they left the canteen. Melanie gave me a wide smile and Jared nodded in my direction. As I stepped into the canteen I saw Wanda sitting at a table on her own, a small sandwich in front of her and a huge stack of sandwiches across from her, that I assumed were mine.

As I got nearer Wanda spoke "I got you some dinner" her smile calmed my body and I moved my food so I was next to her. I held her hand while I ate, unable to not touch her when she was so close. Dinner was a quiet affair, in part to do with the soft circles Wanda was tracing with her fingers on my forearm, this casual touch was enough to distract me and make my heart beat faster than usual. When I was done I stared into her grey eyes, the soft light from the lamps reflected off the silver in her eyes.

"I love your eyes" She spoke suddenly and took her hand to cradle my face.

"I like yours too" I smiled at her.

"What even with the silver in them?" she asked, her eyes on her lap. Her face hidden by a thick curtain of hair.

"Especially with the silver in them" I pushed her soft hair from her face. "They are beautiful just like you"

She smiled at me the golden skin so soft and beautiful and delicate.

"Are you tired?" I asked her as I realised that the canteen was almost empty. Everyone had gone to bed, it was very late.

"I might have a bath first" she smiled and squeezed my hand. I stood up and she followed.

"Don't take too long" I whispered for her ears only and bent to kiss her hand. I heard a faint disgusted noise from the back corner and saw Maggie and Sharon sitting alone as usual. I shot them a filthy look and watched as Wanda retreated down the hallway.

I walked slowly to our room as I knew Wanda liked long baths especially since she had bought the ordinary soaps that stung less. She was always threatening to cut her golden hair as she said it took too much effort to maintain. I smiled to myself at her strange ways.

I took the door in my hands and moved it away from the hole in the wall. I stepped in and saw only one double mattress. This image sent a wave of nervousness through me. Wanda was _mine_, my friend, my partner and now my lover?

I saw two small cylinders on the floor, candles. I would have to remind myself to thank Melanie tomorrow. I lit them with a lighter I kept in the cave; they gave off just enough light to see but not enough that they would be visible through the cracks in the ceiling.

I decided to tidy up a little. I folded my clothes and put them in a pile, and then I did Wanda's. They smelled like her, floral and beautiful. All her things belonged in our room. Including me, I belonged to her. My soul needed hers. I laughed at the irony of this fact. I decided to lie on the bed, try to relax as the nerves shot through me.

Wanda was not the first woman I had been with, but she was so much more important than anyone else. I knew I would be her first. It would probably hurt I could only hope that lasted a short while and was only a little pain. I was sure Pets body was as pure as the soul inside it.

I closed my eyes and put my hands behind my head. It was not long before I heard the soft patter of bare feet and the door being moved.

She stepped into the room, closing the door behind her.

She wore one of my T-shirts and my boxers. Her hair was wet and fell to her waist. She smiled at me her little pink lips turned up at the corner. Her left front tooth had a tiny chip in it. How strange Souls teeth were always looked after impeccably. I liked it, an imperfection in such a vision of perfection.

She came and lay down beside me on her side. I rolled so I was in the same position, facing her. My hand softly stroked her face from her hair line to her chin. My eyes ran over her face, softly touching everything I saw, her eyes, her nose her lips...

Her silver eyes stayed glued to mine, the candle light making them shimmer beautifully. As I touched my lips to her neck she closed her eyes and sighed softly.

"We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with" I said as my lips grazed her earlobe. I was satisfied with the shiver that gained. She turned her head so her lips touched mine and as I kissed her she melted into my arms in an act of complete love and trust.

I kissed the tip of her nose and whispered "I love you".

Her eyes were closed but her lips turned up in a soft smile. "I love it when you say that"

"Good" I said as I kissed a bare bit of flesh on her chest. She jumped slightly. She caught my lips with hers again and we kissed softly, gently. Always the way with soul and the way I wanted it to be. As the kiss became more heated her small hands slipped into my top, tracing the muscles on my stomach. I stopped moving for a minute. As her soft touch sent a shiver of desire through my body. The movement stopped.

"Should I stop?" she asked quietly, her face a flushed pink.

"No, you have no idea how good that feels" and the movement continued. Her small hands caught the bottom of my shirt and she lifted it from my body. Our lips only parted for a second before she was kissing me again, her arms pulling me closer as she traced invisible patterns on my back. I looked down into her silver eyes and smiled.

Our kissing increased, her hands running over my back and chest. I turned us over so she was looming over me. She slowly slid her mouth up and down my chest, tiny little kisses that burned like fire. I watched her in amazement, she made me come undone with this simple act. I shivered as her lips got dangerously close to my trousers.

"Can I?" I motioned to her shirt and she nodded in response. I slowly undid the buttons on her shirt and she took it off. I looked for just a minute, before I was kissing her chest like she had just done to me, touching and tasting her most sensitive spots. She moaned as the kissing continued.

In no time at all we were naked holding each other, our chests touching, our legs tangled. Her soft moans were enough to fuel my desire, I wanted to capture every little one. My hands travelled over her neck her small pert breasts and finally found the smooth flat expanse of her stomach. She had a small beauty spot on her hip bone and I kissed it softly. She jumped at this intimate closeness.

"Ian..." she whispered my name softly as I kissed a small pattern along her chest. "You don't have to wait, I'm ready for this"

"Oh Wanda" I said between kisses " I want to remember every little section of you, I want treasure every part of you".

Her breath stopped for a minute. I stroked up her legs till my hand found the soft mop of blond curls between her legs. I explored her as softly as I could, barely touching her. She rewarded my efforts with a loud moan, before quickly placing her hand over her mouth.

"You can make noise, it means I'm doing my job" I kissed her collar bone softly as I continued my exploration of her body.

"I just don't know how to act, what to do" She was breathless and her voice low. A product of my touch.

I decided to take a risk and softly bit one of her nipples "Just feel" I told her huskily as I felt my blood rush over my body, then to one area in particular.

Her hands found their way into my hair and she kissed me, pulling my so close we were almost one body. Our hearts beat at the same time, our chest moved in sync as we breathed together. She pulled me even closer, wrapping her whole body round me. My hands explored her back and sides, relishing as every soft sound she made.

"I want to see you" Wanda's eyes bore into mine. I knew what she meant; she wanted me to trust her with my body as she had done with me. I rolled us over so I lay beneath her. She sat astride my hips and her eyes followed the lines of my face, my neck, my chest and lower. Her eyes widened when she caught site of my arousal.

"What if it doesn't fit?" She asked quietly. I smiled at her.

"Come here" I begged her as she bent down to softly brush her lips with mine. Her hands followed the length of my body, tracing every muscle. She parted her lips from mine to follow the line of blueish veins on my arm with her kisses.

"Ian, I'm ready" She whispered as she softly kissed my neck.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I wanted this so badly it hurt but what I wanted didn't matter. She was all that mattered.

"I want this" her voice was soft in my ear. That was all I needed. I turned us over again so I was over her. My lips made contact with hers as I entered her for the first time. The feeling was indescribable. She gently bit her lip as I moved further inside of her. I kissed her neck, murmuring words of soft encouragement.

"Does it hurt?" I whispered in her ear.

"Not anymore, in fact" She moved further into me now, her head thrown back in pleasure. I continued our slow pace, kissing a different part of her with each thrust. She pulled me closer and closer, our body's completely one. Our chests touching, our legs jumbled together. Our lips were glued together as out body continued this intimate way of being together.

"This feels amazing, I love you so much" Those words were my undoing. I sped up and moved more forcefully. Wanda didn't seem to complain as our bodies continued to meet. She let out one last long moan as she tightened around me. I followed her soon after.

I rolled off her and lay next to her, pushing her soft hair from her face and softly brushing my lips to hers one more time. She rolled closer to me, her arms wrapped securely around my waist. She closed her eyes.

"Wanda?"

She mumbled something that sounded like an acknowledgment of my words. I leant down to whisper in her ear.

"Will you marry me?"

She pulled me closer for one minute. Her arms securing me at her side.

"Of course I will" and with that she fell sound asleep. The soft slumber of a sleeping angel. My angel.


End file.
